<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deer In Headlights by aoigensou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917796">Deer In Headlights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou'>aoigensou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Mike but make it Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Coming In Pants, Kinkalot, M/M, Stripper Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Virgin Merlin (Merlin), lap dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night wasn’t going how Merlin expected. Honestly he hadn’t expected to end up in a strip club to begin with, but when his friends— mostly Gwaine, but Will was definitely egging him on— had found out he’d never been to one before, they had insisted they go <em>right now</em>. After all, what self-respecting 19-year-old bloke hasn't been to a strip club, really? And oh, Merlin, you’re gay right? There’s a male strip club that just so happens to be doing LGBTQ night tonight, so you don’t have to worry about us dragging you to see tits you’re not interested in. Aren’t we such good friends, Merlin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Mike but make it Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deer In Headlights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge, for the "lap dance" square!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night wasn’t going how Merlin expected. Honestly he hadn’t expected to end up in a strip club to begin with, but when his friends— mostly Gwaine, but Will was definitely egging him on— had found out he’d never been to one before, they had insisted they go <em>right now. </em>After all, what self-respecting 19-year-old bloke hasn't been to a strip club, really? And oh, Merlin, you’re gay right? There’s a male strip club that just so happens to be doing LGBTQ night tonight, so you don’t have to worry about us dragging you to see tits you’re not interested in. Aren’t we such good friends, Merlin?</p><p>Merlin grumbled as he took the hat the stripper, Arthur, had given him before he proceeded to give him a very large, very <em>public</em> erection. And what was he on about, telling Merlin he’d give him a private dance later? It must've been a joke, so Merlin tried to put it out of his mind as he sat at the table his friends were occupying and tried to melt into the background.</p><p>“Merlin you lucky sod!” Gwaine had said. The rest had laughed and agreed. Merlin didn’t know if he was lucky or unlucky. Probably lucky he didn’t pass out from vertigo after his blood had so very quickly rushed south as Arthur had subtly ground down his own cock on Merlin’s and flashed him a wink as he invited him to see him later. Luckily Gwaine hadn’t heard Arthur call him ‘Bambi’, he knew he’d never live it down.</p><p>The dancers that evening were attractive, but Merlin wasn’t able to focus; he kept replaying Arthur’s lapdance in his mind, feeling his cheeks heat and wishing he weren’t so inexperienced then maybe this wouldn’t be getting to him so much. Sure he’d had a boyfriend in sixth form, and they’d sucked each other off a few times, and traded handjobs, but he’d never had sex before and felt as though his inexperience was written all over his face, especially with someone like Arthur. After all, why else would he have called him Bambi if Merlin didn’t look like an innocent baby deer?</p><p>“Guys, I’m getting tired,” Merlin tried to say, but his friends weren’t having it.</p><p>“Come on, Merlin,” Will said, “the night’s still young!”</p><p>“Will, you’re straight,” Merlin objected.</p><p>“So? Can’t a guy enjoy the athleticism of fellow males blah blah, whatever excuses other straight blokes use to justify going to strip clubs. It’s fun and doesn’t mean nothing.” Will shoved Merlin’s arm. Merlin glared at him.</p><p>He did still have Arthur’s hat, though, so he couldn’t simply leave without giving it back. Nevermind he could just leave it with the bartender. It was polite to give it back in person. It wasn’t that Arthur was really fit, and seemed into him during that dance. That was just his job. It wasn’t Arthur’s fault he was Merlin’s type.</p><p>*</p><p>“Err, where can I find Arthur?” Merlin asked the bartender later, when stage performances were done for the night. The bartender gave Merlin an obvious once-over, before flashing him a wink and a smirk and pointing toward a side door. Merlin fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest to try and hide from the scrutiny.</p><p>“He and the other guys’ll be out in a few minutes, just stick around.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, feeling a knot in his stomach tighten, and as he waited he almost mangled the brim of the hat in nervousness. As he was about to give it up as a bad job and just leave before anyone saw him hovering like a groupie, the door leading backstage opened and the dancers started coming out, dressed in new outfits and looking freshly oiled. Arthur was talking to another dancer, smiling with that gorgeous, charmingly crooked smile of his.</p><p>Merlin felt like he was going to vomit. He thought it was bad when he was around the athletes at uni, but such a concentrated amount of highly-attractive man-candy was overwhelming in the face of his own perceived ordinariness.</p><p>“Bambi!” Arthur said when he saw Merlin, and sauntered over with a grin on his face. “Glad to see you decided to take me up on my offer.” He winked and gave Merlin a once-over similar to the bartender, but it made Merlin feel hot all over rather than shy.</p><p>“No!” Merlin said, shaking his head and waving a dismissive hand. “I mean it’s a really nice offer and all, but you don’t have to. I just wanted to return your hat,” he lifted the hat up to show Arthur, who took it with a laugh and put it on his own head.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, it was a genuine offer,” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin’s hand to start leading him toward what Merlin assumed were the private rooms. Merlin’s eyes were glued to the way the tight, thin red T-shirt he had changed into hugged every muscle in Arthur’s back, and imagined himself licking a path along Arthur’s spine. “Unless you really don’t want to,” Arthur added, turning back and examining Merlin’s face. The thought of leaving and not seeing Arthur again made him panic, and even though he knew he was probably going to come in his pants, Merlin shook his head.</p><p>“If you’re sure you want to,” he murmured, fighting not to look down. God but he felt like an idiot. Anywhere else, he was a self-assured extrovert ready to make friends and have a good time. But throw sex into the mix and suddenly he was a fainting maiden. Maybe this would help him in the long run.</p><p>“Great!” Arthur said, flashing him another heart-stopping smile and pulling him into a room, shutting the door firmly behind them.</p><p>“Should I just… sit wherever?” Merlin asked, looking around at the collection of seating options, mostly upholstered in leather for easy clean-up he figured.</p><p>“Yeah, make yourself comfortable,” Arthur said as he tossed the hat aside and took to fiddling with the sound system in the corner until a soft, medium-tempo jazzy number started playing.</p><p>“So, um, what are the rules?” Merlin asked as he sat on the edge of the very centre cushion of the couch in the middle of the far wall.</p><p>Arthur turned around from the sound system and slowly stripped off the T-shirt, tossing it aside as he moved to the music, giving Merlin an eyeful of slickly-oiled pecs and abs. Arthur’s dusky nipples and sparse chest hair made his mouth go dry with the need to taste and touch. Immediately he was exactly as hard as he had been when Arthur was wiggling and grinding against him on the stage two hours before.</p><p>“Usually there’s no touching the dancers below the waist or above mid-thigh. And strictly no sex.” Arthur did a slow, sensual body roll as he moved closer to Merlin in time with the music, pausing to peel off the skinny jeans encasing his thick thighs and revealing so much more of him than Merlin had seen before. He knew Arthur had gone on again after his public lapdance, but he had been too in his head to pay attention so he couldn’t say what he had worn, but the thong he revealed was quite the sight. It was a shimmery red satin, and barely covered Arthur’s cock and balls, and Merlin saw the string of it ride up the cleft of Arthur’s ass as he turned around to shake it at him.</p><p><em>I’m gonna come in my pants</em>, he thought, pressing a hand between his legs to try and stave off the intense wave of arousal that washed over him.</p><p>“Oh I hope not, Bambi,” Arthur said, turning to shoot a sultry look over his shoulder as he slowly slipped the thong down to his thighs and making Merlin realise he’d spoken out loud. “Because for you, there’s no rules here.”</p><p>Merlin may have whimpered. Arthur laughed softly as he pulled the thong back up and turned to face him with a clearly-obvious erection of his own. He straddled Merlin’s thighs, pushing him gently back against the sofa so he could start grinding in time with the music, just short of being enough to get off with. His laugh didn’t make Merlin feel self-conscious, though. The only thing he felt was desired.</p><p>“And then maybe after we get off here, and I get off for the night,” Arthur continued casually, seemingly unaware of the way Merlin’s dick was throbbing and ready to shoot at the slightest provocation, “you’ll let me take you for a kebab.”</p><p>“I’m a vegetarian,” Merlin said, the last syllable ending in a breathy moan. Arthur grinned and leaned forward to bite Merlin’s lower lip, tugging it playfully in a not-quite kiss.</p><p>“Falafel, then,” he said, grinding his cock down hard against Merlin’s crotch. Merlin threw his head back and moaned as his hips lifted to seek more pressure, cock pulsing as he painted the inside of his pants with come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>